Dis-le moi
by Lisen-chan
Summary: J'ai froid, seul dans mon lit... Usagi-san... - YAOI - OS -


_Moi, Misaki Takahashi, 21 ans, me trouve actuellement seul dans mon lit pour le septième soir consécutif… N'allez pas croire que ça me chagrinait ou quoi que soit d'autre mais…_

Le brun remonta le drap sur son visage, se cachant sous la couverture.

Usagi-San était vraiment un gamin parfois. Une semaine qu'il faisait la tête. Une semaine qu'il ne l'embrassait plus, ne l'enlaçait plus, ne le touchait plus sauf pour lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait, non, exigeait, que Misaki lui dise 'je t'aime' plus souvent.

Et comme le jeune homme lui avait refusé- il lui avait déjà dit une fois dans la grand roue, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? – le plus âgé faisait ce qu'on appelle communément la gueule. Un chantage odieux. Plus rien jusqu'à ce que Misaki lui dise enfin les mots qu'il attend.

Mais pour l'instant Misaki ne se sentait absolument pas capable de lui dire à nouveau. Comme ça. De but en blanc. Non, impossible pour lui. Il était un jeune japonais que diable ! Il se retourna dans son lit, se recroquevillant. Ce lit qui lui semblait d'ordinaire trop petit lui semblait ce soir là trop grand, trop froid… Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes en soupirant.

Merde…

Il lui manquait… Usagi-San lui manquait… Ses mots, ses caresses, sa voix…

Il n'était qu'à deux pas. La chambre d'à coté. Il n'avait que quelques petits mots à dire pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras.

Misaki repoussa les draps et s'assit dans son lit. La porte de sa chambre ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi loin, aussi inaccessible.

Sept jours. Seulement sept jours et il se retrouvait dans cet état. Tremblant, perdu comme un chaton, n'ayant à l'esprit que les grandes mains froides d'Usagi-San parcourant son corps, sa voix chaude lui disant ses mots si indécents, son odeur de tabac et de café.

Il cacha son visage rougi dans ses mains. Il était… en manque. En manque d'Usagi. Ses mains glissèrent de ses yeux pour se poser sur sa bouche, effaré. Effaré de la puissance du manque que l'absence d'Usagi provoquait en lui. Effaré par l'envie qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Effaré par ce tout ça impliquait.

Il savait depuis quelques temps qu'il était amoureux d'Usagi-San mais le savoir et le dire étaient deux choses différentes. Il ne pouvait lutter contre toute une vie d'éducation. Un japonais digne de ce nom n'avouait pas ses sentiments aussi simplement qu'il demandait le sel. Alors comment Usagi-San arrivait à le faire aussi simplement ? Était-ce le privilège de l'âge ?

Mais ça voudrait dire qu'à 21 ans, il n'était encore qu'un gamin ? N'avait-il pas grandit, murit ? Devrait-il attendre encore des années avant d'avoir cette confiance en soi qu'Usagi dégageait ? Cette assurance, il l'enviait. Ah oui, Usagi-San ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il l'enviait de pouvoir dire 'je t'aime' aussi facilement, si souvent, n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Misaki hésita encore longtemps puis finalement sortit de son lit froid qui ne le retenait pas. Ses premiers pas furent hésitants, tremblants et quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte il s'aperçut qu'elle était moite. Il l'essuya rapidement sur son T-shirt et sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était froid et silencieux. Comme tout le reste depuis qu'Usagi ne le touchait plus.

Sans ses caresses, sans ses mots, sans ses bras tout semblait froid et sans vie à Misaki. Ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point il tenait à lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il des mots ? Il vivait avec lui depuis trois ans, faisait l'amour avec lui souvent et partout. Il disait toujours non, mais c'était parce que c'était devenu une habitude, un rituel. Sa voix disait non, son corps criait oui. Et Usagi-San savait écouter les mots de son corps.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de l'écrivain. Si près. Si loin. Misaki posa sa main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait si vite, si fort. Il faisait tant de bruit. Il faisait si mal aussi.

Usagi-San…

Usagi-San…

Il ouvrit lentement la porte qui s'ouvrit sans bruit. Le grand lit était comme d'ordinaire recouvert par les ours en peluches, entourant une forme enfouie sous la couette. Des cheveux argentés s'en échappaient, un souffle régulier, Usagi-San dormait. Misaki le savait fatigué, travaillant sur son dernier roman pour lequel il était en retard pour rendre les dernières pages, comme d'habitude.

Misaki resta debout au milieu des jouets un instant, se demandant quoi faire, puis il se déshabilla. Une fois nu, il se glissa ses la couette, se collant au corps chaud de son ainé qui se réveilla au contact de sa peau froide. Ses grands yeux gris bleu s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent, étonnés.

« Usagi-San… Je peux pas… Je peux pas te le dire… mais…

- Tu l'as déjà fait, Misaki. Tu viens de le faire.

- Hein ? »

Misaki ne put rien ajouter d'autres car les lèvres d'Usagi avait prit possession des siennes et il s'y abandonna. Les mains d'Usagi parcouraient son corps qui réagissait à la moindre de ses caresses. Son souffle chaud qui se mêlait au sien. Misaki se colla encore plus contre Usagi. Il n'était peut-être pas capable de clamer son amour sur tous les toits de la ville mais il pouvait au moins lui dire ça. Oui, au moins ça.

« Tu m'a manqué, Usagi-San »


End file.
